Brush her hair
by Me and Balou
Summary: Bella has broken her wrist, and Edward is there to help her to brush her hair. Other oneshots is to come with our Favorite vampire coven. fluffy random things. OC ExB
1. Brush her hair

Hey, this is my first FF, please go easy on me, but I will take kritik as well xD - _**Traveling soldier, Dixie chicks**_

* * *

I'd just finished the shower, and again Edward asked if I needed any help; I had broken my right wrist two weeks ago because I've been a little too eager to see Edward and my wrist slammed into Edwards ribs. It didn't hurt Edward but let just say I've had to visit Carlisle at the ER.

I of curse had assured Edward that I could take a shower on my one, but that I would call if I needed any help. He had helped me wrap in my hand so it didn't get wet.

Edward waited patiently on my bed as I came in to my room, handsome and perfect as always. His perfect marble skin, his onyx eyes, defined jaw and high cheekbones. I could tell he had been hunting because his beautiful bronze hair was wilder than it used to be.

"Hello, sweet girl, did you have a nice shower?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Why yes, I did. But I can't brush my hair with my wrist. Alice have been doing it for me, would you mind help me?" I Asked.

He didn't say anything but patted the space on the bed between his legs. There was a twinkle in his eyes I couldn't read so I just did as he asked.

He took the comb from me and started from my skull, it felt so _good _and he just worked his way out, and started from my skull again. I almost fell asleep. Suddenly he stopped and I could feel his cool breath in my hair. He reached down and began to kiss my neck up to the spot under my ear and back to my shoulder. I let out a moan.

"Bella you smell so delicious" He said with emotion in his voice and I giggled.

I turned around so we were face to face; He took a grab in my hair and crushed his lips to mine. I was surprised when the kiss turned greedier and I decided to be bold and swirled my tongue over his bottom lip. Suddenly he stopped and placed his forehead on mine and breathes rasped.

"Bella my Beautiful Bella" He said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Don't be, you should sleep now, we have school tomorrow"

With that he laid me under the covers and I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xD Please review, then I will write back xD Just 30 sekunds of your time..**


	2. Shopping with Alice

Hey Sweet Girl, Are you having fun shopping, or should I come and rescue you? Miss you – Edward

Hey Handsome, Nah I will be okay, we have to go home soon… I hope ;D I will see you when we get home, love you – Bella

"Quit texting Bella, we're shopping!"

"Are we done, can't we just go home?" I asked Alice, my sister-to-be-in-law. Alice was Edwards's sister in all purposes except for blood. She, like all the other Cullen children, was adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course not Bella, we have only been here in 4 hours. We haven't found the perfect dress for you yet!" She said chippery. My feet had started to hurt a little. How she could enjoy shopping so much was beyond me. We were at the mall in Port Angeles. And I swear Alice was shopping-addicted and should go to therapy... But then of course it would only help if she could say the truth, and the therapist would think she was going crazy if she said she was a vampire.

"But Aliiice, you have seen how my dress is going to look, and where I buy it" I whined. We were buying a dress for the senior prom, which Edward had made me promise to attend to with him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what would the fun for you be in that? Not to try different dresses?" She asked me incredulous, as if I had said the worst thing in the world. And for her I properly had.

"Yeah, fun" I snorted as we went into another dress store. "It's only fun for you Alice, to torture the hum…" Was all I got out before I saw a dress and I squealed in a very Alice like style.

"Look Alice! What about that one?" I said and pointed at the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was strapless, deep blue and had silk around the waist. It would properly end about my knees.

"Arh! I'm so proud of you, Bella. It's perfect don't you think? Edward is going to love it, I know! Here try it on" She said in a rush, as she pushed me into a dressing room.

I took off my clothes and put on the dress. I had to admit I looked good. It terminated the curve of my waist and gave me bigger boobs than I thought I had. Alice came in and looked at it.

"Oh, My, God. Edward is going to die when he sees you. I have the perfect shoes for the dress. Silver. Yes that would look awesome" she said and left so I could change back.

As I came out off the dress room Alice had already paid for the dress and I glared at her. She knows I could buy thing myself, but always insisted on buying me things. Just like Edward.

*_*

We drove up the long driveway to the Cullen's. As the house came into sight I could see Edward standing on the porch, my crooked smile appeared on his beautiful face as he saw us. As soon the car stopped he was there and opened the door for me.

"Hey, Sweet Girl. I've missed you today" He said. Every time he would call me Sweet Girl I would swoon a little.

"I've missed you too, we went shop after shop. I didn't even get too eat yet, and don't be mad at Alice, I didn't say anything" I begged him, because as soon I said that I hadn't eaten yet he glared at Alice.

"Okay. We will get you something to eat as soon as you've said hello to me too" With that he took my face in his hands and kissed me by full force. I gave all my love to him in that kiss and he pulled back a little.

"Let's feed the human, shall we?" He chuckled.

When we reached the kitchen he sat me at the breakfast disk and went to the fridge.

"What would you like?" He asked me sweetly.

"Umm… Pasta" I said and smiled at him.

After I began to be more at his house Esme started to have human food in the kitchen. She and Edward found it necessary to be able to cook food, so they had over fifty cookbooks in different languages, so they could cook me whatever I wanted. I had of course said that they shouldn't do any of that and that I could cook myself. But they had just said that they enjoyed cooking for me.

*_*

When I had finished my pasta and Edward had insisted on doing the dishes we went to snuggle on a couch in the living room.

"What did you buy today?" Edward said curios.

"Nope not happen" I knew he was out for information, he hated that he couldn't read my mind.

"Not even a little hint?" he asked and looked me into the eyes, I should be careful I told myself, he has a way to get what he wants when he hypnotize me like that.. His beautiful eyes, they where all bright; he had just been hunting.

"Uh..What? No" I studded. He would just have to wait and see.

"Please? What can I do for you to tell me?" he asked again and make sure to have his voice low and seductive. He did it on purpose, I'm sure.

"Huh?" I asked; now I was more interested, I could use this to my advantage.

"Please tell me a little hint and I will do anything you ask"

I snuggled up close to him and sat my lips at his ear.

"You will not be allowed to by me a single thing in 2 weeks" I said low and fighting a giggle when his eyes became wider.

"And my hint?" He asked, conflicted. I'm sure he was too curious to deny the deal but still not happy about he couldn't buy me things.

"Blue" I breathed in his ear.


	3. Vampires drinking Milk?

**Thank you Amazing readers, Thankz to - Shadow of an immortal - I will quickly post a new chapter ;D**

**-I do not own The Twilight Saga - But think of all the books I could buy if I did o.O**

* * *

"Ewe, you're not doing it is you?" Emmett said disgusted.

All the Cullen's except Emmett and Jasper was out hunting and would be back in the morning at the earliest. Emmett had begged to 'Bella Sit' me and Carlisle had said that Jasper could stay as well if he would like. So here we are in the kitchen at the Cullen's household.

Emmett and jasper thought it would be hilarious to see what human food they could get me to eat. Right now my challenge to eat a bite of the most disgusting, smelly, nasty thing I have ever seen in my life… Note my sarcasm… Chocolate. According to Emmett it smelled so bad, worse than anything human food.

I looked at them as they sat across from me at the kitchen table and starred at me as I took a bite and chewed it.

"So, does it taste bad?" Jasper was very excited.

"Of course not, it one of the most delicious things you can eat, its sweet put creamy and just yummy" I answered. They just stared at me as if I had grown another head or something.

"Uh, try this, try this" Emmett Said exited with his head in the fridge. I couldn't see what it was yet as he walked over to take a spoon. He came back with a cup of butter and handed it to me with the spoon.

"Emmett, even for a human this is so gross. We use butter on bread not just eat it with a spoon. Next, Jasper?" Emmett pouted, but sat the butter back in the fridge anyways.

"Here Bella, try this. Its stinks and it have a gross color and just ewe…"

I took the glass of milk and just drank it. They stared at me again, then at each other, then at me again with open mouth.

"Try this, it's almost reed. I don't even know what the name off it is" Emmett said "But I think of the form of it I would call it; Reed-Slices. But then again hmm." He mused to himself.

"Emmett, its called beetroot, and it taste weird if you don't eat it with anything else. Can't we do something else? I know it! You could try to drink the milk" I could literally feel my face lid up at the idea; it could be so much fun. I felt a little like Alice.

"Hell yes! Jasper your on, I dare you, and we are betting 1000$ I know I could drink faster than you can" Emmett boomed.

"You're on, and you're going down!" Jasper sounded rather confident.

"Okay, do you have your milk?" I asked and they nodded "When I say go, you drink all of it, and open you mouths so I can check okay?" they nodded again. "Ready, set, GO!" I shouted

The face of the two them was just too funny, I dumped to the floor and barked out a loud laugh. If it had been possible they would have been green now. Then they started to cough it all up and it stood out of their noses.

I heard a lot of noises, I realized that we weren't alone anymore when the rest of my family stood in the door and looked at the scene in front of them, well now they more laid on the floor and looked as good as they could. I looked puzzled at Edward as he stood there; god-like, like always and he mouthed _'Alice'_ to me. That made sense. Of course Alice would see this.

Jasper and Emmett had finally stopped coughing and decided to make the bet fair by playing video games, since they both lost the milk-drinking.

"That was hilarious Bella, I hope they weren't too much trouble" Esme came over and kissed my cheek and Carlisle kissed the other.

"Hey, my girlfriend" Edward protested an Esme giggled.

Edward came over to me.

"Hey Sweet Girl, I've missed you today. I was worried about letting you be alone with Emmett and Jasper, no one knows what they can do of stupid things" He said with humor in his voice. He swooped me up in his arms and zipped to his room.

"You know I can handle Emmett, Jasper is onother..." I said as we came to his room.  
He laid me on his bed and walked human pace over to close the door.

He came stalking over to me, crawled up at my body. His lips was on my thigh, my belly, my albow, my throat, my chin and finally his lips met mine and I gasped at the feeling. Quickly he took the opportunity to swirl his tongue over my teeth and as quickly as he came in he pulled back. Needless to say I was happy that he was working on that boundary but irritated that it didn't lasted longer.

"You taste delicious, would you like me to read something for you?" He asked sweetly. He knew how much I loved when he read lout for me.

"Uh,.. wha..Yes please"I was stil a little stunned.

I rolled over to my stomach as he took Romeo & Juliet and lay beside me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, Please review and I will update soon xD **


	4. You like it when I call you baby?

**Hello, so thank you for reading this.. if you have any ideas please E-mail me :b see you at the bottom**

**'(I do not own twilight)**

* * *

I was spread out on the couch in the living room at the Cullen's, my head in Esme's lap, as she stroked my hair lovingly. We were watching some reality show I didn't know what was called. Edward was playing Esme's favorite that he had written to Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was at the hospital, and the rest was hunting. I think.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Esme asked me kindly.

"A little, but don't fuss, I can make myself some food" I answered. I didn't understand why she insisted on cooking for me.

"Oh no dear, I will go and make you some food" Esme said as she stood up from the couch. "You could join me in the kitchen, but don't expect to be cooking" She giggled a little at the end.

I stood and followed her into the kitchen, and sat on a chair at the breakfast bar.

"What would you like?"

"Can I have pasta?" I asked not wanting to demand anything. She looked at me with a motherly smile and nodded her head yes.

Edward came into the kitchen and smiled his, or my, crooked smile at me. He walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, mom, Carlisle wanted you at the hospital. I can feed the human" He winked at her.

"Of course" She smiled at me and then looked at Edward and walked out.

"What did Carlisle want?" I asked as he came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Nothing in particular, he just knew I would like some time with you" As he talked he kissed a trail of small butterfly kisses from my cheek, to my ear, down my neck to my collar bone and up to my chin. Right before he reached my lips he stopped and pulled back a little.

"That was sweet of them to do that. Are we all alone then?"

"For the next two hours, it would seem so" He said as he lifted me onto the counter so he could stand in between my legs.

"Mmm... I like the sound of that" I said as I Kissed his lips. His hands lay on my upper tights and slid up and down. My hands went to his hair and took a fist and tugged. His lips nipped at the corner of my mouth I opened my lips and his tongue licked the inner side of first, my bottom lip and then the top lip. I moaned and I felt his hands stiffen on my thighs. I was sure he would pull away but after a moment he continued licking my lips. My hands slide down to his throat and to down his chest.

"Bella, My Bella" He said as he took a little step back and laid his forehead to mine.

"Your pasta is done. Do you still want it?" He asked. He had a twinkle in his eyes, almost as he was proud of himself. I was.

"Yes please. I'm starving" I said and he chuckled. "Can I eat in the living room?"

"Yes, of course you can. I will get your pasta then you can pick a movie?" I liked that idea so I just nodded my head yes and went into the living room.

Edward was right behind me. He sat my food on the table and came over to me.

"Finding something?" He asked amused. He knew I couldn't see what was on the top shelves

"Help me, please?" I asked.

He knelt down and sat me on his shoulders with his head between my legs.

"Can you see anything?" Edward said.

"Yes. Can we watch A True Heart? Please" He sat me down again.

"Bella" he groaned. He obvious didn't want to watch it. Normally I didn't like Chick Flicks, but this one seemed to have me bound.

"Pretty please? Be nice Edward" I pouted. I know I was unfair but I wanted to see it.

"Bella. With that begging and that pout you could get away with anything. Yes, we will watch it."

"Yay. Thank you baby" I said and he froze. Oh no. what did I do?

He could see my frantic expression and he broke out in a huge smile

"What? Are you okay? What did I do? I'm sor…" Then he kissed me with full force.

"You did nothing wrong Bella. You called me 'Baby' I liked it." I haven't even noticed I did it, but I would gladly do it again if he would like me to.

"You liked that? I would do it again and again if you want me to" I smiled

"Yes please." He said and looked at me from under his long black lashes.

We moved to the couch and my food was long forgotten as we snuggled under the blankets.

*-*

II slightly remember Edward laying me in his bed and kiss my forehead after a large booming voice nearly woke me up.

* * *

**So thank you again for reading xD I will update soon, please review it would make me happy and I would update sooner ;)**

**uh, before I forget it. I don't know if there is a movie called A True Heart, but I sounded good xD**


End file.
